1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety collar for animals including cats and dogs. The invention provides a collar which, when worn by the animal primarily for the purpose of carrying animal identification, is constructed so as to be pressure releasable under a predetermined load. The pressure release means is then reattachable. By being able to set the collar to be released at a predetermined loading, strangulation of the animal by being caught on a fence or other obstacle is substantially prevented. The collar is provided with means to readily convert it to use with an attached leash to be non-releasable under pressure.
2. Description of the related art
I am aware that others have recognized the problem of animals becoming strangled by their collar. I am also aware that one proposed solution to this possibility has been to include within the collar an elastic section which allows the collar diameter to become enlarged enough to allow the animal to slip out of it.
Yet another collar is the type having a "roll ring" opposite the joinable ends of the collar.
Another attempted solution to the problem of potential strangulation has been in connection with slip or choke collars. In these types of collars, the increase of tension, if it should occur on the main end, would result in a continuous tightening of the collar leading to strangulation. There are snap means proposed in the prior art which would prevent the slip or choke collar from actuating when not needed.
I have also seen suggestions of sewing the remote ends of a collar together with a fairly light degree of attachment so that they are adequate for maintaining identification tags but would break at the stitching if subjected to any significant amount of stress.